Every Story Is A Love Story
by klaine4everlove1
Summary: Amneris is set to marry Radames in a week's time. She thinks she knows what she wants until a new slave is given to her as a new handmaiden. She soon realizes that everything is not what it seems in the royal palace. Aida/Amneris


Songs used: Strongest Suit reprise.

Bold- Aida

Italics- Amneris

Both- both

Songs mentioned: Elaborate Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own AIDA or the songs! Also, parts of this are directly from the script itself, just altered a little!

Amneris had been watching her new handmaiden. Seeing every work of her hand and stitch of the fabric. She wanted to talk to Aida, but knew that it was forbidden to talk or even glance in the direction of a slave in Egypt. No one would tolerate this behavior, especially from a princess soon to be a pharaoh. However, no matter what was said of this, Amneris felt something for the beautiful slave. She felt something inside her, but didn't know what. She didn't understand what this feeling was.

- . - . - . - . - . -

Aida knew she felt something for Amneris other than friendship. She was certain of it. It all had begun when she had stepped into the room. Having the personality she had, she wanted to comfort Amneris when she saw the princess crying. From then on, everything Amneris had her do was just another step into her heart. Aida was falling, and fast. It had only been a few days, yet she felt so close to the troubled princess. They had a great friendship, one that could only be severed by misunderstood feelings. She decided to ignore her feelings, seeing only trouble as the result.

- . - . - . - . - . -

Aida walks into Amneris's bedchamber, seeing Amneris sitting at her dressing stand brushing her hair forcibly. She offers to brush Amneris's hair.

"Here, let me," she says gently, taking the brush from Amneris.

Amneris feels Aida's strong yet soft fingers against her hand and immediately feels chills run through her body. How this girl could have such an effect on her, she would never understand. They make small talk of the pharaoh's illness and of the feast prepared for the engagement. They then start talk of the wedding.

"There's so much to do to get ready for the wedding. From the bronze statue of me, to the centerpieces of lilies and roses arranged to look like… me."

"It must be so hard."

"Planning a wedding?"

"No, being a princess."

"You have no idea. The responsibilities are… overwhelming."

"Your people must expect so much."

"They want a goddess, and I'm just…"

"Human."

_I may leave a great impression_

_As I race through a succession_

_Of the latest crazes, chase the newest fads._

Amneris starts to sing hauntingly, a melancholy aura filling the room. Aida immediately felt her heart go out to the girl she knew was too self-conscious to realize how beautiful and irresistible she was.

_I feel better when beguiling_

_Find that fashion keeps me smiling_

_But in my heart, I know it's rather sad._

Aida suddenly feels the need to join the princess, hoping that her words can soothe the uncertainty Amneris is feeling, and hoping that song can somehow say what she can't.

**That a life of great potential**

**Is dismissed, inconsequential**

_And only ever seen as being cute. _

_So I'll flutter to deceive,_

**Oh no, you must believe**

**That someday you are bound to find**

_**A stronger suit.**_

The singing ends, and Amneris is facing Aida on her chair at her dressing stand. Aida has taken Amneris's hands into her own, a determined and loving look on her face. Amneris takes a few seconds to compose herself after pouring her heart out to her dear friend, and finally takes an approach likely to hide her feelings.

"Aida, why are you looking at me like-"

"Don't worry princess, the wedding will be lovely."

Aida turns to leave, starting to walk away, when suddenly she feels a hand around her wrist. She turns around to come face to face with Amneris.

"Aida, is there something you want to tell me? You know you can always be honest with me. This is coming from a friend; a true friend."

Aida pauses, hesitant. This is the moment she could say all she felt for Amneris, she could show it all, lay it all on the line. Yet, she wasn't sure if she should take that risk.

Amneris was waiting for Aida to say something. She felt her heart pounding in her chest. She wanted the beautiful girl to tell her that she was in love with a princess; this princess. She reacted on a whim, knowing that this would be one of her only chances to get her feelings out into the open.

Aida finally decides that she has to do what her heart tells her. She has to tell Amneris what she thinks of her. Better yet, she has to show her.

"Princess, you have so much. You have all your maidens looking after you, a handsome captain you are soon to wed, and a royal palace almost all to yourself; yet you think so little of yourself. Why is that?"

Amneris sighs, knowing that this will take careful explaining to avoid any revelation.

"Aida, I can't expect you to understand. Ruling a country takes so much. You have to look out not only for yourself, but for all others."

"You need to at least make a little time for yourself.

"That's exactly it, you see. I'm the only one who has time for me. No one else does. No one will take the time to truly get to know me."

Aida feels her heart ache with longing, wanting the princess to know she is there. She wants the action to be slight, as if to subtly show what she can't say. She brings a hand up to tuck a lock of hair behind Amneris's ear, stroking Amneris's cheek gently with her fingers.

"I've taken the time to get to know you, Amneris. I know you can't see it, but you are beautiful inside and out. Anyone would be lucky to call you their own, even Radames."

Amneris leans into the touch, wanting more. She feels her heart swell with joy, knowing that the time has almost come. She decides to let her heart take the lead. She speaks in a faint whisper as if to signal to Aida that her heart is open wide.

"I don't believe you."

Aida knows that it is the time to fully show Amneris how she feels. She decides to let go and let her heart be her guide.

"Then let me show you."

Aida steps closer to Amneris, closing the gap behind their lips. She hears Amneris gasp, and slightly worries that she chose the wrong move. She is reassured when one of Amneris's hand comes to rest gently on her chest. Aida takes her other arm and wraps it around Amneris's waist. After a few seconds, she breaks the kiss, resting her forehead on Amneris's.

"Are you sure?" Amneris's voice rings out through the silence while barely breaking a whisper.

"Amneris, I love you."

"Oh, Aida."

"I wanted to tell you sooner, princess, but I wanted to be sure."

"I still can't believe you're sure."

Aida's heart breaks at the sound of Amneris's voice. She can't believe how Amneris can't see her own beauty.

"Amneris, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. What prevents you from seeing that?"

"No one's ever looked at me this way, not even Radames. He and I used to be so sure of each other when we were kids, but he's changing. I can feel it. He doesn't feel for me the way he used to. He doesn't love me the same way."

"You need only to focus on one thing now, and that's how much I love you. I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Your pure beauty and intoxicating personality drew me in, and I've been hooked since. I will never stop feeling the way I do."

Aida pulls her closer, stopping their faces an inch apart. She wants desperately to kiss the beautiful princess again, but she needs to make sure that Amneris wants it too. She can hear Amneris's heart pounding, but she waits for a signal.

"Please."

Amneris's voice is barely heard, but it's the only indication Aida needs. She crashes their lips together, bringing Amneris flush against her body. Amneris brings her hands up, one resting on Aida's neck and the other curling into Aida's soft brown hair. It seems like hours before they break apart again. They are both panting when they break apart, overcome with joy and desire. While they are gazing into each other's eyes, a soft lull sets over the room.

"I love you too." Amneris finally speaks, and those words create the true bond between them. Aida takes a moment before speaking.

"Now and forever, peaceful, true."

READ AND REVIEW!


End file.
